Funds are requested to renew our ongoing study on the role of the male sex partner in the etiology of cervical cancer. The considerable evidence on the relationship between cervical cancer and venereally transmitted genital herpesvirus HSV-2 has been augmented by preliminary findings from this study which are strongly suggestive of a significant male role in cervical carcinogenesis. Our prospective study is designed to test the venereal hypothesis in cervical cancer pathogenesis. A scientifically valid answer is sought to the following question: Is the risk of developing cervical cancer increased among the current wives of men who--at some other time--were married to other women who developed this disease. We have identified nearly 4,200 women with histopathologically confirmed cervical cancer over the past 25 years. The husbands of these women are being followed up for the purpose of identifying all their previous and subsequent wives who, in turn are traced prospectively through time. The lifetime risk of cervical cancers among these "case" wives is then compared with that among a cohort of demographically similar "control" wives. This approach affords an epidemiologically valid test of the role of HSV-2, or any other venereally transmitted male factor in cervical cancer. At present, marital clusters of cervical cancer have been confirmed in both wives of 45 men, with somewhat more than 1000 husbands and 'other wives' to be traced. Our work was substantially disrupted by the transfer from Johns Hopkins to the University of Maryland. Funds are requested to complete this unique project.